Better Love
by Kaze Amaya
Summary: Naruto and Itachi have been together for 2 years. At first Itachi stayed faithful until 6 months then he started cheating. Naruto never noticed until another 6 months went by but he still put up with it for a year. Sasuke how ever had enough of Naruto's tears. How will Sasuke save the little ball of sunshine from his elder brother Itachi? ItaNaru & SasuNaru
1. Introduction

**Better Love**

I am writing this because, yet again, I have gotten a writer's block with Striped Soul.

I suck.

Oh well, I'll still post onto that one, but I'm going to be writing this one as well. I have been reading a lot of Naruto fanfic's lately and I really like the ItaNaru and the SasuNaru. I barely ever watch the actual anime anymore, but I still love reading the fanfics.

I got this idea after reading one fanfic today and it just popped into my head. This will **not **follow any events of the anime or manga, so don't read this if you want something like that, okay?

I'm writing this at 4:25 PM (What, not crazy late? :O)

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Naruto was amazing in the younger ravens eyes. The blond boy was cheerful, bright, could brighten anyone's day, and somehow stay innocent after all these years. The only one who ever had the privilege to see the tears which never met anyone else's vision was Sasuke Uchiha, the very boy who was lost in thought of the bright boy right now.

The two boys were in their 1st year of high school and were in the same class ever since their 2nd year of grade school. Perhaps that was just pure luck, or maybe the teacher's noticed that in their 1st year of grade school they were always alone and never had any friends until they were put in that class together.

No one knew, and no one questioned it.

The bell had just gone signaling lunch and Naruto was sitting on his desk talking with two of the blonds and the raven-haired boy's friends; Hinata and Kiba. They had made friends with these two in their 2nd year of middle school, and had been put in the same class as the two this year.

Sasuke observed the bright boy's smile; it was as bright as ever, as though Naruto hadn't gone through one of his break downs again the night before.

_-Flash back-_

_Naruto had come knocking on Sasuke's door at 2:58 AM. Sasuke knew it was the blond since by now the raven could tell apart Naruto's late-night knocks from anyone else's. Mainly because no one else ever dared to knock on Sasuke's front door this late at night._

_The raven opened his door to see none other than the blond boy with tears filling the corners of his eyes, running down his face, and stains on the skin of the back of his hands. Naruto was shaking and rubbing at his already puffy red eyes with his hands; about ready to collapse._

_Sasuke pulled the crying boy into his arms, rubbing the boy's back while gently shutting the door with his foot. Leading the shaking boy into the raven's room the more stable boy chanted soothing words; "It's okay, you're fine now. Everything will be alright. Whatever he did will clear up, he still loves you. No one hates you," Sasuke sat Naruto down on the soft bed while shutting the bedroom door behind them. The second the raven sat down the now crying ball of sunshine fell back into his arms._

_A gentle hand stroked the blond hair while tears damped the chest of the raven's shirt. Breaths hitched in the throat of the crying boy while small words tried to escape the frowning lips._

"_Why does he do this? Does he not know how much I love him? I tell that man I love him every day when we wake up and when we go to sleep, so how could he not know?" Small gasps for air hitched in the boy's throat while he spoke._

_Sasuke was ashamed of his brother for causing this young boy to cry. This was why he moved out of the family house and lived on his own, so he wouldn't have to be close to that disgusting man who took everything for granted. Even this beautiful ball of sunshine._

"_I'm sure Itachi knows how much you love him. I don't understand why he does this either. He probably got drunk and fucked up. Itachi probably thought that person was you," Sasuke called out false hopes to the crying boy trying to comfort him. Though the younger Uchiha knew the elder knows full-well just what he did. It made the young raven disgusted. 'How could that man do this to my little ray of light? Does he not know what he has? How lucky he is?'_

_Sasuke glared at the wall while being disgusted by thoughts of Itachi cheating on Naruto with some other person._

_The raven was snapped out of it when he felt a small nod on his chest, then the feeling of Naruto calming himself in Sasuke's arms while slowly drifting to his dream world._

_Sasuke sighed while gently laying Naruto down on his bed. He then tucked the puffy eyed boy in, grabbed an extra pillow and blanket out of his closet and headed into the living-room to sleep on the couch. "I can't believe Naruto could put up with this for these two years…" The raven haired boy mumbled to himself while pulling the covers over his body and lying down._

_-Flash back end-_

Naruto caught sight of the slightly worried look in the young raven's eyes and sent him a smile. Sasuke jumped a little when he realized he was lost in thoughts of last night and numerous other occasions like that and snapped himself out of it. The raven stood up out of his seat and went over to the trio to join the conversation.

**After School**

All of Sasuke's and Naruto's friends had already headed off onto the bus or to walk home and Sasuke was waiting for Naruto to get his stuff together so they could head towards their homes. Sasuke did move away from Itachi, but due to the fact that Naruto was living with the elder raven the younger one decided to only live a few blocks away so that if anything happened he could get to Naruto quickly or Naruto could get to Sasuke quickly. This was a very good decision on Sasuke's part seeing as incidents similar to last nights' had happened on far too many occasions in the past year.

The blond finally got his books together and his shoes on and so the two childhood friends started their way home.

Once the two reached Itachi's home Naruto stopped, smiled, and waved to Sasuke. "I'll see you later Sasuke!" The now energetic boy called to the raven, which caused the raven to stop walking and turn around to look at the other.

"You're going back there?"

The blond nodded his head.

"Why?"

Naruto just blinked in confusion. "Why not? This is where I live." Naruto let out a small laugh.

Sasuke then remembered; this happened every single time. The raven shook his head slightly to himself and thought to himself the same question he has been asking for the past year: '_Does Naruto have some sort of memory-loss?'_

Brushing it aside yet again, Sasuke just waved to the smiling boy while turning around and calling out "Alright, if anything happens, you know where to come!" and walked away.

Naruto just nodded and headed into the front door of the house that stood next to him.

* * *

**Chapter 1 End**

* * *

So, what do you think? This is kind of a little introductory to my new story. I finished it at 6:00 PM.

I hope you guys like it and please review. I love to get any response.

I'll even take criticism as long as it's constructive. If you're just going to post something like "You suck at writing!" or "This sucks, you're stupid, I could write ten times better than you!" then I don't want to hear/read it.

I'll post the next chapter shortly, I promise. I'm getting really into this story~!

Anyways, please review and you will see the next chapter soon!

_~See you soon~_

_**~Kaze~**_


	2. Flashbacks

**Better Love**

Hello~! I am writing this at 9:15 PM, yet again, not at some crazy late/early time. I'm also writing this the same day that I wrote chapter 1 since I already got some favorites and alerts and a review~:3

I'm super happy right now!

Thank you to:

MiKniTeBlueMooN for the Alert/Review (I'm glad you liked it x3)

Rikudo-75 for the Alert/Fave

KariNeko for the Alert

SSJSaphira for the Alert

Mazereon for the Alert/Fave

DawnthePurpleBunny for the Alert/Review (I'm glad you liked it x3)

xXxlaffytaffymonsterxXx for the Alert/Fave

Anyways, I will put one of these in each chapter of this story from now on.

Also I forgot to add this but:

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I barely even watch it and have never read a full chapter of the manga, I only read fanfic's and only write this one! Let alone own Naruto.**

I'll stop rambling now!

Hope you enjoy~

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

As Naruto walked through the front door his smile quickly turned to a frown as he tried to close the door and get past Itachi as soon as possible. To his demise though, the elder raven who was watching TV quickly threw his hand out and grabbed the blond boy's arm, causing Naruto to flinch.

"Where do you think you're going? Without giving me my greeting?" Itachi stood from the couch, walked around, and pulled the boy into a hug.

Naruto flinched again and tried to squirm out of Itachi's embrace. Itachi wiped the smile from his face while lifting the blonds head from his chin with one hand and pulling him closer by his waist with the other. Itachi pulled Naruto into a firm yet not painful kiss as the younger of the two tried to push the elder raven away with his hands on his chest. Itachi remained unmoving.

A few moments went by and Naruto felt his strength melt away. He just couldn't pull himself away from the raven no matter how hard he tried, no matter how much he yelled at himself, no matter what.

It was impossible for him.

Itachi pulled away slightly and opened his eyes to see the blond with his eyes closed and face flushed. The raven smirked and continued to kiss the boy while sitting back down on the couch, placing Naruto on his lap, back facing the raven so that they could watch TV together. Itachi put his arms around the waist of the boy on his lap, then intertwined his fingers and pulled Naruto slightly closer to him. The blond smiled and happily snuggled closer to the elder raven, forgetting all about what had happened.

The elder raven smirked.

**At Sasuke's House**

Sasuke entered his house cursing to himself. '_Why does Naruto put himself through all of this, just for that bastard Itachi?' _The younger raven whispered more curse words under his breath as he made his way to the living-room to watch TV. He soon lost himself in thoughts of the ball of energy and sunshine named Naruto, the thoughts of when they first met in their 2nd year of grade school.

_-Flash back-_

_Sasuke was sitting at a small table in the corner of the room all alone, practicing writing letters and drawing small animals. The way he drew animals though was a little odd. He never drew more than one animal on a single piece of paper. He drew them all alone. It was the same with the letters when he practiced certain ones, they were always the only in ones on that piece of paper. The teacher's found that a little odd until they noticed he was always alone. Then they never questioned why._

_One day around the 3__rd__ week of that school year, when the teacher walked in, a small blond boy followed closely behind her, looking at the ground._

"_Children, this is your new class-mate Uzumaki Naruto. Please say hello, Uzumaki-san." The blond boy stayed silent, though he did look up, his mouth in a straight line._

"_Uzumaki-san?" The teacher repeated, though the boy still stayed silent and scanned the room with his large, bright sea-blue eyes. Then he locked eyes with a boy sitting alone. As blue met dark brown a small smile hitched onto the blonds lips._

"_I'm Naruto. Nice to meet you." Naruto spoke to the whole class, though mainly directing it at the raven. The teacher noticed this and decided to sit the new boy next to Sasuke._

_It was then free time and the now brightly smiling boy turned to the quiet raven and spoke. "Whatcha doing?"_

_The raven stayed silent._

"_Are you writing?"_

_Still silent. _

_Naruto noticed the boy was drawing a single bird on a piece of paper. A black one, a crow. After the crow was done, Sasuke pushed it aside and started to draw another on a different piece of paper. Naruto just blinked at the page and then said; "That bird looks lonely. Why not give it a friend?"_

_Sasuke looked at the boy with slight confusion as the other picked up an orange crayon and drew a bird beside the black one._

_The raven-haired boy tilted his head at the two birds then looked over at the smiling boy with slight confusion. He just looked back at Sasuke, smiled, and said; "Now the crow isn't lonely, he has a friend to fly with him. So can we be friends like them too?"_

_A look of confusion stayed on Sasuke's face._

"_You're the only one who didn't mind me being here, right? All of the other's pushed me away. None of them like me no matter what I do. They always hit me and push me away and tell me to shut up, but not you! You also looked lonely, like this little crow, so can we be friends like these two?" Pointing to the picture of the now two birds the ball of sunshine smiled hopefully at the raven._

_The other looked away, blinked a few times, then nodded his head and emitted a small "Sure" from his lips._

_For the rest of the day Naruto and Sasuke stayed side by side drawing pictures and letters and for the first time in a long time, Sasuke smiled._

_-Flash back end-_

While standing up from his spot on the couch, Sasuke sighed remembering that time. He walked over to a small folder hidden behind some books on a book shelf in the far left corner of the living-room and pulled it out. Then flipping it open and turning through a few pictures he stopped at the very same picture of the two birds, orange and black. It was put in a plastic cover so that it wouldn't be stained or crinkled.

The raven truly treasured it.

Sasuke's smile left his face looking at a different picture, one of him, Naruto, and his elder brother Itachi. He then remembered and regretted the memory of introducing the two other's in the picture three years ago.

_-Flash back… again-_

_The two childhood friends talked and laughed on their way over to the darker-haired boy's house. They then ran into what looked like a slightly older version of Sasuke._

"_Oh, hi Itachi." The younger raven didn't look too pleased with seeing the man._

"_Hello Sasuke, and who might this be?" The elder raven said as he motioned to the blond energetic boy._

"_This is my friend, Uzumaki Naruto."_

_Naruto smiled and waved as he spoke; "Hi! I'm Naruto. Who're you?"_

_Itachi smiled with interest as he looked at the blond, which caused Sasuke to start fearing slightly for the innocent boy._

"_I'm Uchiha Itachi, Sasuke's elder brother. Though he doesn't like mentioning me much."_

_Sasuke scoffed at the comment. 'And why do you think that?' He thought to himself while looking the other way._

"_I never knew you had an older brother Sasuke!" Naruto lightly hit the younger raven on the arm causing the other to smile a bit._

"_Well, I do. Here he is. He isn't home much, so I rarely see him, thus causing me to believe he isn't __**worth**__ mention." Itachi sent a playful pout at Sasuke_

"_Aw, that isn't too nice."_

"_Whatever." Grabbing the blond by the arm, Sasuke rolled his eyes and started to walk away, taking Naruto with him._

_Itachi put a hand on Naruto's chest stopping the two boys. "Now, now Sasuke, you don't have to be so mean." Pushing Naruto back a bit to meet eyes the elder Uchiha smiled and said; "I would be more than happy to speak with you some more, but I must go. Perhaps we could talk, just the two of us next time?" Itachi sent a slightly lustful gaze at Naruto, but seeing as Naruto is so innocent that even if he were being assaulted he wouldn't realize it until the culprits ripped his clothes off, only sent back a look of slight confusion. Meanwhile Sasuke sent a death glare at what he hated to admit was his brother._

_Smirking to himself, Itachi leaned over and placed a kiss on Naruto's forehead, causing Sasuke to fume with anger and Naruto to become red with shock and slight embarrassment._

_Itachi walked away smiling and waving as he turned the corner and shouted "Bye!" leaving both boys flustered for two different reasons._

_Sasuke continued walking, very angry, pulling the still shocked blond closely behind._

"_Um… S-Sasuke… what just happened?"_

"_You just met my older brother."_

_Sighing, Naruto decided to say no more._

_For the rest of the day, Sasuke noticed the usually cheery ball of sunshine was lost in thought almost all day._

_-Flash back end… again-_

Staring sadly at the pictures while lost in thought, Sasuke snapped out of it when he noticed a small tear had hit the plastic cover of the pictures. The young raven put them away, wiped away the tears, turned off the TV, and headed off to bed.

* * *

**Chapter 2 End**

* * *

Oh god, this was all basically flashbacks XP Derp.

Oh well, the next chapter will have more action and may or may not be as gloomy. IDK. I write this as I go along, so it's like improve for me, like I said in my other story 'Striped Soul'.

The next chapter of this should be up soon and I'm currently working on the cover art for this. I can't get the right look in Itachi's eye and it's making me angry. Dang you Itachi, make the right face!

…

Anyways, before I creep anyone out with my yelling at a drawing I'm going to go.

Sorry for any ItaNaru fan's or any Itachi fan's in general that I make him look like an ass. I have to make him that way or else the story won't work…

The next chapter should be up soon, I finished this one up at 4:15 AM.

Well, I'm going to go try to make Itachi's face right and start working on the next chapter.

_~See you soon~_

_**~Kaze~**_


	3. Blank Mind

**Better Love**

Hey~ I'm writing another chapter today. I still can't get Itachi's face right.

I'm writing this at 4:45 AM, the same day! The past two chapters and this one, I haven't rounded the time to the nearest 5. I actually start at those time's and I don't even mean to XD.

Through the time it takes me to write this chapter, the review's, fave's, and alert's I've gotten are from;

DawnthePurpleBunny for the Alert/Review (I'm glad I made you feel special~ x3)

TamaHaruFan for the Alert

Rell for the fave

mishy1 for the Alert

MiKniTeBlueMooN for the Idea(s)/Review (Thank you for your kind words~:3)

zoebeansmommy for the Alert

Thank you all~!

**Disclaimer; I don't own Naruto. I haven't watched the anime in over a year nor have I read a single full chapter of the manga. Let alone own Naruto. I now only read fanfic's and write this one.**

Now that that's all out of the way; I can begin the chapter.

Hope you enjoy~

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

It was Saturday and school was optional, so Naruto decided to skip it after hearing the pleads of his older lover Itachi. The two had spent all day together cuddling on the couch watching TV, going for a few walks, and just taking a lazy day forgetting the events of yesterday and last night. The elder raven had been treating Naruto sweetly and gently again, like he always did whenever he made a 'slip-up'.

Now carrying some groceries and smiling happily the little ball of sunshine walked back home to make dinner after the nice day with his love.

As the blond opened the door he heard a familiar voice calling Itachi's name.

The boy dropped his smile when he walked through the door and saw Itachi on top of their friend Deidara on the couch. Naruto's face went blank, no emotion within his eyes and the smile he just had turned into a straight line while staring at the two.

A few moments went by when the other blond noticed Naruto and gave a shocked and sad expression. "N-Naruto… Um..." Itachi just continued to kiss Deidara's neck.

Naruto just looked ahead, walk forward, placed the groceries on the table, turned on his heel and headed back for the door. He paused, turning his head to nod at Deidara as a greeting and farewell and then he froze for a second.

The still expressionless boy took three quick steps over to the couch, yanked Itachi's head up by his hair with one hand and flipped him off inches from the raven's face with the other.

Itachi looked shocked, seeing the new response from the blond. They stayed like that for a good ten seconds, not breaking eye contact, then Naruto threw the elder raven's head back down, turned on his heel, and walked out the door making sure to lock it behind him without taking the key.

A sign he wouldn't be back for a while.

Deidara and Itachi both looked shocked.

**In Town**

Naruto walked groggily through town. This was the first time that Itachi did that on the next day; he usually waits at least a week! '_God, I'm pathetic. Why am I still with him? Why won't he leave my mind?'_ While thinking Naruto suddenly had a sharp pain is his head. The same pain he get's whenever he thinks of leaving Itachi.

Whenever he starts realizing how horrid the man is.

The blond hunched over in pain in the middle of the sidewalk, though no one took notice. No one but Naruto's few friends thought he was worth noticing.

Clinging to his head in pain the now crying boy heard ringing and screaming, and perhaps words in the back of his mind being spoken to him very panicked. He couldn't make out words the though due to them being lost within the swirls of other sounds. They seemed familiar though, and then he remembered this situation happening on other occasions and those same words darting through his head.

The street lights were flashing rapidly, the footsteps of other's seemed to make as loud of a crash as giants, and the buildings looked as if they had turned into spiraling paint and bouncing jelly.

Every person around him was spinning, laughing, pointing, and smirking at his pain. He had no idea why though. He heard they're laughs and mocking as loud as a speaker next to his head, he clung to his head with one hand and his side with the other, pulling himself closer and closer together as though he was trying to sink into the cement ground below him.

After this pain went too long, he shut his mind down. He went into a sea of black, wondering if he'll ever come out this time.

He did.

A while later he found himself in the oh-so familiar room of his childhood friend Sasuke. Naruto sat up, clinging to his head as a sharp pain shot through, and looked around to make sure of where he was. He tried to recap his memories, tried to figure out just how he got there, but he couldn't. All he remembered was walking home back to Itachi's, getting to the door, then black. '_Just what in hell's name happened?_' The confused boy looked around again trying to search through his memories, though still drawing a blank.

The familiar raven then walked through the door with a slightly worried look of his face, and a lightly steaming bowl on a tray in his hands.

"Ah, you're awake, thank goodness." As Naruto sat up Sasuke set the tray down on the blond's lap gently revealing what was ramen in the bowl.

Naruto smiled rather weakly. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Sasuke sat down on a chair next to the bed as a calm silence rang through the room and Naruto slurped a few of the noodles up. The raven decided to break the silence.

"So, how are you?"

Naruto replied rather quietly, which was rare. "I'm fine."

A few more moments of silence rang through the room, and then the blond looked over and saw Sasuke had a slightly pained look on his face. Just as Naruto was about to say something the raven stood up and placed a hand on the boys' forehead.

Naruto, for a reason he didn't quite know, blushed slightly at the contact. Perhaps the reason was because Sasuke didn't do things like this too often unless he knew something was wrong.

After a few moments the raven took his hand away and walked out of the room. The blond questioned why he was slightly disappointed at the loss of contact but shrugged it off by slurping up another mouthful of noodles.

The younger raven walked back in with a wet cloth in hand, leaned over, and dabbed it over Naruto's face gently. Another small blush crept up onto the blond's cheeks, though he still didn't know the reason. Once Sasuke was done he placed the cloth on his desk next to the bed, still not talking.

Sasuke then got up, walking towards the door he quietly said "If you need anything just call me, when you're done the food just put the dishes on the desk." He then walked out.

So if Naruto knew this didn't happen before, he wondered to himself why it felt like this had happened on numerous occasions.

* * *

**Chapter 3 End**

* * *

And, it's short again;-; I'm sorry.

I feel like I've been writing these chapters too short! IDK why… Derp.

Oh well.

I hope you liked this chapter~ I still can't get Itachi's face right! DX

If you would please, please, please review. I love hearing from you so I would be super grateful if you would take a little time to review~

The next chapter should be up eventually, but I suddenly felt a little weird while writing this chapter half-way through and I'm starting to fear that it may be another case or writer's block. I hope not though!

I have writer's block still on my other story, I don't need it on this one!

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry I make Itachi look like a manipulative ass, but the story wouldn't quite be the same otherwise… I'm finishing this up at 6:05 PM. (Once again, did NOT round off to the nearest 5 XD)

_~See you soon~_

_**~Kaze~**_


	4. First Time

**Better Love**

I am so sorry for the long wait! I started to actually PLAN (Oh my god! :O) the story line, but nothing is ever set in stone with me so I kept debating in my head what to do and eventually I actually almost forgot to write out what I had! I'm not the brightest person in the world, now am I?

I have no idea what to write for the authors note at the moment. Derp :P

I started writing this around from 6:30 – 8:40 PM. I didn't check the time and I'm adding this in at 6:36 AM (June 28/29, I'm guessing. The same day I last posted on this story) as well as ACTUALLY starting the chapter now. XD

A thank you to;

Mishy1 for the Alert/Review (Sorry if the story confuses you slightly, but the rest will be revealed later)

DawnthePurpleBunny for the Review (Thank you for your kind words~)

alyssa-kaye for the Fave

TemariArisaka for the Alert/Fave

Cyrus Hoshigara for the Alert/Fave/Review (Thank you for your kind words, and I'm glad I'm not the only one XD)

Anonymous for the Review (That is so cool that a Chinese person is reading this! :D I'm super glad you like this, thank you for your kind words~!)

Mazereon for the Alert

BeautifulLotus for the Alert/Review (Sorry for not posting too often and I'm glad you like it…? o. o)

Thank you all~!

**Disclaimer; I ****still**** don't own Naruto; I only read and write fanfics. I don't even watch it anymore and I've never read it, let alone ****own**** it.**

Now that that's all done, let's carry on with the story.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

About two hours had passed and Sasuke hadn't heard from the blond. It began to worry him.

The young raven got up from his spot on the couch walking to the room and opened the door to find the room empty. He sighed. '_Should've known this would happen, Sasuke._' He thought to himself as he looked over to the open window and lightly waving black and blue curtains. Pulling them shut and then collecting the dishes the raven thought of where Naruto must have gone, and couldn't help but be grateful he lived on the first floor.

A few minutes passed of walking around and Sasuke saw the bright orange-blond hair. Just as always the boy had gone to the neighborhood park where the two played together when they were younger. The raven walked over to the crying boy and sighed quietly to himself. The blond was on the same swing wasting his tears on the same elder raven once again.

Sasuke gently placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder and asked "You okay?" When the blond caught sight of his childhood friend, he immediately lunged forward onto his knees wrapping his arms around the other's waist and clung to the raven as though his life depended on it.

This shocked Sasuke, due to the fact that usually the blond only looked up, wiped his tears away, and smiled jumping up from the swing so that Sasuke wouldn't worry. Though this time, Naruto seemed as if he couldn't, as though if he tried to stop the tears he would explode and die.

A few moments went by of the awkwardness until Sasuke returned the hug. Naruto just clung tighter, yet somehow Sasuke didn't get hurt by this. The only reason he was hurt at all was because Naruto loved Itachi more, no matter how many tears the elder raven made him shed.

He always returned to the elder Uchiha, leaving Sasuke all alone.

While thinking of this the raven unconsciously gripped onto the back of Naruto's shirt tighter. The next thing the raven knew, through the haze of all the thoughts, the tears, and the hug, Naruto pulled Sasuke down onto his knees like him and wrapped his arms around the raven's shoulders.

It somehow turned into the feeling of Naruto comforting Sasuke rather than Sasuke comforting Naruto. '_How is it even possible to comfort someone without knowing why you're comforting them?_' The raven thought this to himself, he didn't know but he didn't question it any further. Sasuke wrapped his arms around the blond and they stayed like that for at least half-an-hour.

**Itachi**

After Naruto left Itachi was ticked-off. Mainly because the reason why Deidara even did that with him was because Itachi told him that himself and Naruto were broken up. A few hours passed and Itachi got mad, he knew that the blond usually would have come home by now not remembering anything.

Letting out an annoyed sound the elder raven made up his mind to go to Sasuke's and collect his blond. After all, Itachi knew that whenever something bad happened between himself and Naruto, the blond would go crying to Sasuke and come back as though nothing had happened.

As Itachi walked towards his younger brother's house he managed to catch a glimpse of somebody in the neighborhood park, in fact two somebody's. The two looked familiar. One had bright blond hair and the other had hair that resembled the elder ravens.

Itachi knew immediately.

The elder raven made his way to the two boys quickly, annoyance evident in his face. Sasuke noticed his elder brother approaching since he was headed towards them the way Sasuke was looking. Shivers were sent down the younger ravens spin which caused Naruto to back away only to see a glimpse of fear in his best friend's eye. The blond turned around to see none other than his lover Itachi, whom was glaring at Sasuke at the moment.

Naruto froze in place not knowing what to do, because all he knew was that when he saw Sasuke he felt safe, as though what had happened now happened before. When he saw Itachi, his own beloved, he was scared and didn't want to jump into the elder raven's arms like he used to.

For some reason, Naruto wanted to stay in Sasuke's embrace rather than Itachi's.

Itachi noticed the glimpse of regret in Naruto's eye at seeing him. Becoming slightly angry the elder raven pulled his blond away from Sasuke wrapping his arms around him, yet only managing to make the boy stiffen and shiver slightly from the embrace. It was odd, because usually this would make Naruto loosen, and calm himself.

'_It's all Sasuke's fault! He's the one who broke it… It has to be him!_' Sasuke noticed the anger in Itachi's eyes when he glared at the younger raven, who decided not to get killed today, stood up, and spoke.

"I found him passed out in the middle of town, so I took him to my home, fed him, let him rest, and he left through my window for whatever reason. I then started looking for him out of worry, found him here crying and decided to comfort him until you came to take him back."

Sasuke watched Itachi nod, lift Naruto's head up, and kiss his forehead. Naruto just accepted it and calmed in Itachi's arms. The younger raven's anger built up and he decided to speak a bit more.

"Although, I'd imagine that the reason he's crying is because of something _you_ did, is it not Itachi? I mean after all the other times he's cried because of you I wouldn't be surprised."

Sasuke smirk inwardly seeing Naruto stiffen in the elder raven's arms again and almost start pulling away. Itachi noticed as well and spoke up.

"What are you going on about Sasuke? There's _nothing_ I've done wrong," Itachi followed that statement with a slightly nervous laugh. The blond noticed and pulled away from Itachi's grasp.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto turned to Sasuke. "What did he do wrong?" The tone in his voice wasn't an angry one, but a curious one.

"You didn't tell me about _this_ time, but you have told me about many others. In fact he's been causing you to cry for almost over a year now."

Itachi turned to Sasuke, anger obvious in his eyes and voice; "Sasuke! Stop it!"

Naruto interrupted; "No!" He turned back to Sasuke and took a step towards him. "What did he do?"

"He's been cheating on you almost every three days for over a year-and-a-half. This is the first time though that you came back to me a day later after he cheated. I'm guessing he cheated again."

"I haven't cheated, Sasuke stop these lies!"

"I've walked in on you cheating on him **with **Naruto before!"

"Lies!"

Naruto butt in again; "I'm not listening to you Itachi, so shut up!"

They all heard the sound of something hitting skin. Through the shock of what just happened it took both of the Uchiha siblings a moment to figure out just what had happened.

A few moments passed and they both realized and Itachi spoke first; "D-…Naruto… Di-did you just…-"

"Yes."

Naruto, for the first time had slapped Itachi clear across the face.

* * *

**Chapter 4 End**

* * *

**I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT!**

I'm finishing this at 7:41 PM (July 4, happy late Canada Day and happy 4th of July! Two celebrations I didn't celebrate at all this year cause I got sick :P)

I can't believe myself! DERP. I could NOT think of what to write for the life of me! ;-;

I suck… I suck so much…

Also I forgot to put this into my Better Love Chapters! D: Gahhhh! (I added in this part at 10:51 PM when I realized. DX)

Thank you for being patient and stuff, my apologies yet again.

I have no idea what to write for the next chapter now… But I'm going to post a new story soon for OHSCH (Ouran High School Host Club) which I've had in my head for months, so the first chapter is SUPER long. I think I'll be able to post it either today, tomorrow, or the next day. So if you're a fan, look for it! It's called "The New Host". So far the first chapter is almost done and it has over 2,800 words and it says the chapter is worth 7 pages, almost 8 XD.

Anyhow, that wasn't advertisement of one of my new stories at all! :P

Once again, I am so sorry for the long wait I hope you can forgive me. I still can't think of what to write for 'Striped Soul' either so forgive me for that as well if you can.

I'll try to post soon, but like I said I have no idea what to write so the next chapter will probably be posted pretty late and perhaps written slightly half-assed.

I feel like the end to this chapter was half-assed itself…;-; *sigh*

Any ways, I hope this is enough for a little while…?

_~See you soon~_

_**~Kaze~**_


End file.
